Magical Menagerie
by DancingWithRoses
Summary: Harry visits a magical pet shop in search of a new familiar. What and who does he find? Pre-slash of the Harry/Draco variety. Post-war AU


**Hey! This idea same to my mind when I was at a Country Max with my dad and his girlfriend, looking at birds. Suddenly I turned and spotted and albino ferret and this popped into my head. R&R! **

**Disclaimer: **My first name: Gabby.  
The author of Harry Potter's first name: Joanne.  
Obviously we are not the same person and I do not own Harry Potter.

**Warning: This is pre-slash of the Harry Draco kind. Don't like, don't read!**

**Magical Menagerie **

Harry Potter, the Man-Who-Saved (and also happened to be gay), walked into the Magical Menagerie with his head held high. Eyelops Owl Emporium no longer inhabited Diagon Alley and after so long without a familiar, he was in dire need of an owl to call his own instead of borrowing his friends.

Making his way to the back of the store where he had spotted the owls he noticed several different types of animals. There were rats as soon as you walked into the shop and on the other side of the door was a display of toads. The cats came next and Harry was reminded of the sadly deceased Crookshanks, he never thought he's be sad to see go. Beyond the cats were pygmy puffs, identical to the ones sold at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Harry reached down to pet one of the beagle-looking crups in the cage next to the puffs. Finally he reached the owls and other birds.

There was absolutely one snowy owl, but Harry didn't think he was ready for something so close to Hedwig. He moved down the wall of perches and cages and spotted a midnight owl with shocking violet eyes. He reached up to pet her feathers, as she held the distinct air of a female owl, and she nipped affectionately at his hand.

"You're a pretty one aren't you?" he cooed, though he would later deny that he ever cooed to anything. The owl hooted and flew down to land on his shoulder. She was exceptionally small, smaller than Hedwig and Hermes but at least twice Pig's size. She squeezed his shoulder lightly with her claws.

"I guess it's you I'm taking home, huh?" He pulled a cage away from the wall and, after the midnight owl's hooted approval, pulled a few things from the shelves next to the perches, owl treats and such.

"You need a name don't you?" The owl hooted softly. "How about Chosen? No? Well then how about Voldy? No wait never mind. What about Kaya?" The owl hooted again. "Perfect."

That's when he saw it. In a cage directly across from his new owl's perch, was a ferret. An albino ferret. Except for its eyes. It had grey eyes.

He was immediately drawn to the small creature climbing a pole draped in fabric. He went to the nearest employee and asked for the ferret to be taken out and put into a smaller cage. The employee did so and helped Harry gather the remaining things he needed.

Harry went to the front of the store to check out. He was not prepared for the sight that he met there.

"Well, Potter. What brings you here?" said a very amused Draco Malfoy.

"I'm here to buy this owl and this ferret. This is a magical animal shop, is it not? That is actually allowed." On a second thought he added, "What are you doing here? Daddy fall too hard after the war for you to be supported by him?"

Draco began to ring up Harry's purchases, saving the animals for last. "Yes, Potter. Daddy's in Azkaban but it can't be that I don't want the filthy money he earned while he was a Death Eater?"

Harry stood dumbstruck.

"You know," Draco said nonchalantly as he began tallying the total amount of Harry's purchases, "this ferret sorta reminds me of the one Moody turned me into in fourth year. Couldn't be the reason why you're buying it, could it?"

Harry blushed as Draco laughed without malice. Draco's statement made him realize that was exactly why he was buying the ferret but he couldn't let Draco know that.

_Wait! Draco? When did that happen? God his laugh sounds nice. No! Stop it, Harry! _

"You know I have a ferret too." Draco let out a low whistle and a long ferret scurried towards him. It was black and had long, messy hair by ferret standards and green eyes. "His name is H. Your total is 18 Galleons, 9 Sickles and 4 Knuts."

Dazed, Harry paid the amount and took the three bags, two cages and receipt. He left the Magical Menagerie and Apparated directly into his London flat. After setting things up for his owl and D, as he was now calling the white ferret, he glanced at the receipt. On the back in barely legible scrawl Harry would not have expected of a Pureblood, Draco had written:

_He's named after you. My number is 864-2676. Call me.  
And I _do _know how to use a telephone despite what you may think.  
-D_

Harry smiled and picked up the phone on his counter- Hermione had insisted on him getting one because she wasn't very fond of Floo calls- and dialed the number. Draco picked up almost immediately.

"You're on with Malfoy. Go," Harry heard Draco's voice say.

"Hey. I got your note."

"Harry?" Draco said disbelievingly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"No it's Merlin. Of course it's me. Listen you wanna go out some time?"

"I'd love to. Just one question…"

"Sure. What is it?"

"What'd you name your ferret?"

**I know suckish ending. Anyway review if you like. Let me know if you want more. It may become a story though I doubt it but I might put up a sequel if there's enough response. **

**Whoever can guess how I came up with Draco's number gets to decide where they go on their date in the sequel!  
Hint: It has to do with something Draco owns that gets stolen. The numbers represent the letters of the word as if it were on a phone. Therefore you should come up with a seven letter word that has something to do with a stolen possession of Draco's.**

**Till next time!**

**~DancingWithRoses**


End file.
